


Practice Makes Perfect

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 2x13 spoilers, But it wouldn't leave me alone, F/M, Major Spoilers, beth-centric, lbh this is shit, so here ya go, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: "Just like we practiced."





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't go to bed after that so this happened... It's super choppy but here it is lol
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. written at 2 am so expect some. 
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

_“Just like we practiced.”_

At this point in her life, there’s so much that Beth could do by rote memory – make pancakes and eggs for breakfast, recite _Goodnight Moon_ at bedtime, make cupcakes for countless bake sales, fold laundry that her useless husband just left in the basket, all that Stepford wife stuff she’d been doing for the past 20 years.

 _Practicing_ for the past 20 years.

Beyond that, she’s had practice in faking a smile, a laugh, an orgasm. She was a great actress, just ask Dean.

But this – here and now – was her greatest, hardest role and wasn’t something she could leave to muscle memory.

Tears, smudged make-up, mussed hair, and dirty slippers made up her costume. A wild-eyed, sharp-tongued man was her co-star.

And, Action!

The slight tremor in her hands was carefully crafted to match the one in her voice as she started in on her speech. Dragging up everything, airing all the dirty laundry, wasn’t easy with her mind focusing on every other aspect of her performance but she had to. This was the most important part. If she messed up her lines, it would hinder the effect that their meticulously designed scene had on their one-man audience.

Their dialogue was perfect, the hand off went smoothly, playing off each other was always something they were good at.

The climax of their scene was beautiful. Rio definitely deserved some recognition of his own for how well he played his part.

As she left, she flashed a smile to the camera.

Just like they practiced.

 

Days later, her phone buzzed and “Blocked” flashed across the screen. She picked up after the second ring.

“Hello?”

“You’re a decent shot, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the "set-up" bandwagon
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://tiredoffeelinglost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
